A data connector is generally cooled using known heat dissipation techniques. If there is no solid material in a space between a top of a chip of a connector and an external environment, but only air in the space, the space between the chip and an external housing is often very narrow. Considering that the thermal conductivity coefficient of the air is very low, in such an arrangement an effective convection cannot be achieved in so narrow space. The heat generated by the chip cannot thereby be effectively dissipated, and the temperature of the chip may rise. A heat conducting material may be provided between a top of the chip and an external housing. In prior art, the conductive material is generally provided on a top cage of the connector far away from Printed Circuit Board (PCB). This heat dissipation solution is effective for a connector with only a single layer of ports, but is not effective for a connector with a plurality of layers of ports because the bottom layer of ports near PCB cannot be effectively cooled. Thereby, the heat generated by chips in the bottom layer of ports cannot be effectively dissipated, and the temperature of the chip also may rise, and the connector may fail because of overheating.